ewffandomcom_pl-20200215-history
RVD666
RVD666 – wrestler, który w 2003 roku występował w Extreme Wrestling Federation. Był m.in. członkiem Teamu Avenger, stowarzyszonym z Justice League. Udało mu się zostać EWF Evolution Champion, a także wraz z Dark Avengerem był EWF Tag Team Champem. Zasłynął z uwalniania swego umysłu. Zaginął w Egipcie. Opis RVD666 to wrestler, który znakomicie łączy hardcore z high-flyingiem. Jego akcje przysparzają widownię o zawrót głowy, gdyż nie patrzy na to czy sam może ucierpieć w nich. Ważne aby publiczności się podobało i aby jego przeciwnik dosyć mocno oberwał. Jego walki chwilami graniczą z krańcem normalności i nienormalności. Bardzo dobrze posługuje się wszelkimi elementami hardcorowymi, dzięki czemu na rzeszę fanów. Sam darzy innych wrestlerów respektem. Jest typem samotnika, gdyż stara się nie zawierać żadnych sojuszy oraz samemu rozprawiać się ze swoimi przeciwnikami. Jeśli ktoś go zdenerwuje, to nawet niech nie spieprza, bo i tak RVD666 go dopadnie i porachuje się z nim. Jest bardzo lubiany przez fanów. Na każdej gali znajduje się mnóstwo kibiców skandujących jego pseudonim oraz cheerujących na niego. Kariera RVD666 pojawił się w Extreme Wrestling Federation latem 2003 roku. Zadebiutował na Wrestlepaloozie LVII. W dark matchu pokonał wtedy Cisco Kida. Już w swojej drugiej walce dostał szansę zdobycia EWF Evolution Championship, lecz nie wykorzystał jej. Jego zachowanie wzbudzało z początku konsternację. Na jednym z house showów wyzwał ówczesnego EWF World Champa Kravena na I Quit match. Wzbudziło to ogólną wesołość. Czasem nie do końca wiedział, gdzie się znajduje, określając EWF mianem PWF. W ciągu kolejnych tygodni poprawił się jednak i nie popełniał już takich błędów. Wkrótce The Hell został mu przydzielony jako tag partner. RVD666 z początku się ucieszył, lecz po pierwszej klęsce uznał, że jego kolega z drużyny do niczego się nie nadaje i zakończył istnienie tej drużyny. Zagubionemu w meandrach federacji pomógł Jobber#1. To właśnie Jobber#1 nauczył RVD666 uwalniania umysłu. Powiedzonko to stało się później jedną z wizytówek młodego wrestlera. Na Wrestlepaloozie LX talent w RVD666, a także w Joke'u dojrzał sam Dark Avenger. Wziął ich pod swą opiekę i zaczął trenować. Tak narodził się Team Avenger. Współpraca z nerwowym Jokiem była trudna i panowie z początku często skakali sobie do gardeł. Avenger zawsze ich jednak wspierał i uczył wytrwałości. Od Wrestlepaloozy LXII nosili też one bojowe kostiumy Gumowego. Tarcia w drużynie nigdy nie osłabły. Szczególnie, gdy na Wrestlepaloozie LXIII Avenger ofiarował przebywającemu w szpitalu Joke'owi swoją legendarną blaszkę. RVD666 był wyraźnie niezadowolony. Uważał bowiem, że blaszka należy się jemu. Joke zaczął natomiast oskarżać 666, że ten stara się kraść członkom drużyny czas antenowy by wypromować swą własną osobę. Wsparcie Dark Avengera okazało się kluczowe w rozwoju kariery RVD666. Masowo zaczął wygrywać on walki. Przyszły też pierwsze sukcesy. Na Wrestlepaloozie LXVI wraz ze swoim mentorem został EWF Tag Team Champem. Z pasów tych cieszyli się jednak zaledwie tydzień. Wtedy też Joke ostatecznie opuścił frakcję i Team Avenger rozpadł się. Na Wrestlepaloozie LXXI przyszed wreszcie upragniony sukces singlowy. RVD666 pokona Takeru Kabaiashiego i zdoby EWF Evolution title. Kolejny sukces przyszedł na Wrestlepaloozie LXXIV. Wprawdzie nie było to zwycięstwo tylko remis, ale przeciwnik był bardzo prestiżowy. Był to bowiem jego mistrz i nauczyciel Dark Avenger. Wprawdzie stało się to poprzez interwencję Kravena i Sandmana, ale wynik ten na zawsze wpisał się do annałów EWF. Na następnej gali utracił jednak swój Evolution title w walce z Doomtrooperem. Na Wrestlepaloozie LXXVI postanowił pogodzić się z Dark Avengerem. Ten obiecał mu rozmowę, której RVD666 jednak nie doczekał. Został brutalnie zaatakowany przez El Satanica. Obrażenia były rozległe, a RVD666 został zabrany przez pogotowie ratunkowe. Gala odbywała się wówczas w Egipcie, więc nie wiadomo jak to się dla niego skończyło. Zniknął ze szpitala i nie nawiązał z nikim kontaktu. Nigdy więcej już go nie widziano w EWF. Ciosy *Finishery: **'Gust of Hell' Splash **'Infernal Tornado' Splash **'Raid Bomb From Hell' Powerbomb plus Sit-Down Powerbomb *Pozostałe akcje: **666-Terminator Van-Terminator **Northern Light Suplex **German Suplex **Back Body Drop **Headscissors **Tope-Rope Leg Drop **DDT Osiągnięcia *'Extreme Wrestling Federation' **1 x EWF Evolution Championship **1 x EWF Tag Team Championship - z Dark Avengerem Bilans walk (12-1-9) Objaśnienia tabeli Kategoria:Byli wrestlerzy EWF